DIVERGENT MEANGIRLS
by goldiedoggy
Summary: Cday plys her husban Onceler and ther dotter ar go on tip to New Yok wih truns aut to be: DIVERGENT PLASE@! a mysterious is happening and all the allies myst help her. Crossovr wit meangirls lorax harry potter divergents and will wonka and the shocolat factoy. M this time cuz more edjier and hardcoor. part 3 of meangirls obeture saga, prequl to moby meangirls.
1. Chapter 1: New Tale

Chaper 1: NEU TAILE

AN HI I WAS FINKIN THE WRITNIG A NEW StrOEY BASDED OFF MEANIRLS OVERTUNE SEGA ET CSO I THOUGH THE DIVERGENT IS BEING POPULER NAO SO I BETTRE CESH IN LOL!

PART III OF THE MEANGIRLS OVERTUEE SAGA

EDIY: THIS IBS A REPOS OF ETHS STONY AFTER BUT SET BEFOR TO MOBY MEANGIRLS SO MAYBE THSI WILL BACKSTORY EXPANSION OK?!

I was caby the best person evar wif my onceler-Hubby ONKLER and are babs ONCELER MOM JUNOR who is nau toldder wthi powes of mach but she was actiev playeing snd poopling and sleeepgin stills coot. AS all the thing was soo god to be troo i said "oncler mabye we shouyld on a vacation from the house" "OH MY GOD HOPSTER LORAX GOOD IDEAS BAAAAAAA one-cellar said while hodling his mom jun or. So it was seetle: we woud go to a scity i liek wich is NOO YOORK (AN I TINK TAHT S WERE DIVREGENT TEKES PLASE BUT I NUT SHOOR ITS A PLACSE WIH MANY SKYSCAPERS)

the plane was goo the sky but i was flyling pilot it becusr the pilot was man tenshun releef busy onc he sow me. The planed floo cross the skay than the airport! We got out of the luggage and went to hotle but all the people was dressed in wierd gray or balk or redyello or grey or blou genes. There wss headring to the main big tower and i sah a girlr abawt hatty porrer age so i sais "HET YU CAN I ASKLE A QESTCHUN" amnd she came.

"WOST DIS THEN": she assked and i sadi"who r yu" she sed "im Bearitrix Pror im a abengation who ar selflesslyt peole i has bro guy Caleb and family we luv eachotter" I WAS NEEDED THE DOWNLO FATS! Why was there people dress diffrent cloths? Hoo is beetris prio? I turnled to Oncie but he and Oncelr Mome junor was lots n the clowd. "hey wat is on?| i ased and beartrisxedp thot for a mome then sed "the ceremony of the facton choose is happen now" and i o-mouthed loudeer then the star ! "HOELY C***" I OMGHed this was soo weirder!

AN WHAT IS THE HAPPEN?M IS NU YURK NOT WAS EXPECTED? WHY ARE VWE IN THE DIVERGEN PLACE? FIND OOT NECKS TIM?


	2. Chapter 2: I Make The Choice

ONG I GOT A FAV AND A FALLOW! THENK YOU WHOVER ARE YUO!  
ALSO SORRY TEH STOARY IS ABOUT TO ENDS ABRUPT IN CHAPTRE 4 CUZ WHEN I BEGAN THEIS TALE SCOOL WAS STRUTTING SO I RAPPED IT UP QICKLY.

CHAPTERY 2": I MEAK THE CHOOSE

not knowiner where my famy was was i ent to the buildin and in the crow i spooted THE WILLY WANKA! "WINKY WANKER!" i WillyWonked. He comes to me and ask "oh hi Cafy" "WHAT IS THIS" i interoperatdx" why this is the chose seremony of the divergent town btw cassy there is very bad and mean forceps at werk so be cereful but we you allys ae for you" and he left thru his siut. "...?!" i emancipated. Then i went to towar.

Insinde a bag nak hall wif lamp and one benches and 4 biug bows one filled wit rox 1 is bluis cleer likwid other mean fireplace the other dirty & plants and there is one the glass like windiw. Then a guy wit gun"H MUST REJUSTER" but i shower him id and he say "OK BUTU SHOULD CHOOOSE YUR DESTINY FAKSHUN AND YUR HUBBY AND BABE. " then i left. I sat on a set and i could see onceeker and omceler junor 2 on tyhe otter side so i waved and they wavered basck. A blond dum women stud on tyhe bowel and aid "THE FUSCHA BEELONS TOO TJHOS WHO IT KNOWS ARE WHERE THEY ARE' it was very depp and charimsa. Then she sai "SOUR CITIE IS DIVIDEND INTOO 55 FACTOINS"=: DAUNTESS WHO ARE BRAVE PEEPS AND JUMP OF SKYCRAPPERS. AMITY WHOOSE ARE PEECE BUTKIN WIMPY AND FLAMBOYANT PADDY CAKE, ABENAGTION ARE THE WONS HOO ROOL THE CITY AND ARE SELFLIES VERY MUCH. CONDOR IS TOO HONEST AND ROOD WE HATE THEM OLL. MY FACTN IS ERUDIT WE SMART AND SCIENCE BUT REELY MEAN AND ALL THE EVIL" I inspectered her feces abnd saw she loos liek a someone but idk who? In amy case I didjt lik her for dare to dream of the biggest scyence the world had every she sad "THE GLASS IS HONEST CANDAR COALS FOR DUNTLESS SOILED AMITY ABNEGATION ROCkS AND THE SMARTS HAS THE WETER" and she gave knife to BERATRISF who cut he writs like goff emu and dumpled the blud on tghe goal extingwashing the fire and say "CALLING ME TRIS NOW" and went to the PUNK DANTLESS. All wun by wun the peeps went down anbd choosed there factions and waited to uneesh the BIGGEST TIGGER EVER.

i so tjat all of the allys (AN WHO WAS NOW GOOD FORSE OF CADY AND GUD FORTRE LOL) was here and Willy wonda piced erudity and gorgon fromen did erudit and lorax went erudit but bearbaloon saw dauntless and did harry harmony and wron said daunless and grettle was dauntless. Then the karen choose adnegate and then was onseln turn who chose amity and Opnceller Mam junor as well. Then fimally the trun became my at the end and the not hot pretty blondle sed "CADY PERSOON ARE YOUR" and how is she npo mine name? So i tuk the nife and poot it in teh coals cuz km PUKN DauNRLESS HARDCOOR also i has lotsa allis there. Then the seremon end. I makked out wif oncely on the bench and has 1 more spesal intimate moment before we visit when i ticked of his clotes and so his BIG PEENICE (AN IF YOU DONT NO CUZ NOT SMART THATS ANO WORF FOR WEENUR) but i dont did anything else witr him cuz SAX is for perfs and gorls whom wont babby+. then i follow the corw of scary tatoo snd pierching peopel of f the plantfor jump on a train wjeree thot hard bot the day

AN OMG HOW IS THEIS GONNA WERK OUT? WHSAT IS BAD STUF? EHY DID PEISENTED LONX SEND SO MAY ALLIE? FIND OUR IN THE NES CHAPTE!13


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers for Algernon

AN THSI CAPEGR INCLUPES ARE REVOLTUSHIN! #

CHAPTER 4 (LICK FOUR LOL THATS A PUM): A FLOWURS FOR ALJERNOR (im realy prode of this i its an orjinal tittle)

whems the terrain stoped i saeed a big roof and all the dontles was jamoping frum it. I plewed wit my powens and got ther first when a guy was stand and proclam "I AM MAX I AM ANINAL DETECTOVE WIT PARTNERD SAM" i o-mothed. I WAS GOT TO MET MAX! "anywon wann shack my had?" and i came. Thne eh says ":ok i only hear for the speesh now i go heres the your monter FOR!" and we gapsed a a man of eightee yars and rappling boby of poor sumlight and so much hockness! But i didnt wanted huim to me becos i hasve ONCELRE THE BEST HUBBAND EVERYE! & ^ ^^^ ^ ^&& *!(!())!(

Fore said "ook class we are dauntles who are brave peope so we jump of a ruff and he ponteds to a pit in the roooof were a hole. "who wabts to o firt?" :"OOH OOH MEH MEH EM": sead Trip and Fone said "wow are you a byootifun gu4g oh kaay go" so she juped but it was ladled on hard conkroute and beyatriks made into mushy gushy. "lol thats ok she has feesal incontiponce onyway we was gonna ake her hjobo facshunlus buut the small was ttoo bad from her stinky full pants but now she ded lol!" said Foum and he pot q net so we didnt dyed wehn we feelled luke dumdum fecely incompetent Trish.

Under dow there was a cave wic led to a bugger cav and there was alls the duntless runnering around and thes toopid ones wit facial inconsenants were to fall into ej wayerfalla in the vanwe. Fove saidf t o never nevern ever jumpol into the raven so we went to are rums. There wads a fat gurg name All hoo said "oops im in the rong faction" and all everyone lauffed at funne jike. "No sursly guys i was gonna beleed into the amity stufft but the fire lept and burned of my hand now i has no hand And im in dauntess and he started to cry lumped teers liek the tupped rein off the otum foress. I started pumming himnbthe in sholder to make is feel butter then i came away,-

"HI" said a guys named Will. "oh why are you willl"? I assed. "im full named Willy Wanker Junor im the hair of the CHOCOCOAT EMPYRE!" i gaspoed. "i knwo willy wonkon and yhe says hes no sun?" i repelled. "he dunt known me yet i was an illigilliment sone from whe n he gaved a crosty sok to a maid so im gonna daunltesss to kil him and take ythe empirewsses!^&^! MWYAYW WWMAYYAE HOH OHJPOUH HIEUYGEHEUHH JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ BECOS IM SPANISHA * * *(* ( () )" i o-mouped. THAT WAS SOOOOO EVILE21 ! I NEDDED TO WARM WILLY WANKO FAS! then a girl. "Ho! I'm Christin! I liek knives and im fom cando so i have to tell the truut that i my poants!" and all was jappy. I was gonna lek it a hole loat here, i think. I flowers and an named alagesia.

AN WOW THE STORY I GAUgING INTENSITYO! WHEN DEELING WHIT CTHE TOFF ISSH(O S OF LIPE LIEAK FORGOSHEN CHIKLDEREN AND CORPRETE ESPIONOGE! * THE NATC YcHAPBETER INS EVEN VBETTER! ! !


	4. Chapter 4: The End

CHAPTER FIBE: OSRRY I HAVE TEND THE STONY NAW

AN SORRIE I WAS GO WRIGE LIEAK SEVENTY HUMBERED MORE CHAPPA CHAPPAS (THAT MEENS CHAPTURDS!) BUT A REAL LIFE MADE ME STAP! SEEEE, I STARGING SCHOOOP NOW CUS IM IN STEPTEMBARY SO I CANT ConTONUEN MACH. HOMORK IS TOO HRAD LIEK WE STARTIN GEOMENTARY THIS YEER WAT IS THIS COLLAGE?! LOLololololololol

ALSOE SOMOF MY FREINDS SAID I PLAJERESED THE PREVIONS CHAPTER FRORM A BOLK BOUT AF DUM MAN AND MOUSE WHOO GETTED INTELLIGENTS ANND BECUM SUPAHEROS I TINK? I DIDNT KJNW THERE WAAS SA BPOOK LIEK SAT THORRY.

ALL was good then WILLY WANKER JUNOR HUMPED AND BRONKED THE SEALING! everyone omhed and five said "everyoen get to the stashins" he said. Then he said "im gonna usdd my necromatic pawas to SSSRTRESTURTECT TRIX and used her to kill ma fada!" Willy Jr pimped. "WAIT WAT? U HAVE A DADDY ISHYOOS?" Foam said into hium. :"lol ya y" proclaimd Qilly Eonka Juron. "so am i" said for and together thay loffed and brot back scene queen beatrips from the grabage can where was her corpse. "gurg imma wepin" she said and we lla laffed at funny. Then she floo to Willy Wanka and the Choklaet Facory where was hw ad be gan to punching so i flee up adn punched her and she explodded into flesshy and skeltons and pooo whic all died. But. Willy Jr was sytills loos! I floo but i was see CHRITINE WAS CILLING HIM! he fells and became a corpse but it was to much and chrischan died on him in lovers embras whi I thot was sad then I reelized christine was the blund dummy in diquize hoo was possed by regoinna and a clone from her... All jumped and ladled on Foup liek skwish but to kill him it was he had to pess butans but he lookled and sed "oops i no hand" ands was funy so for killed him. "FOOOOR, WHY DO YOU WANT" and he said "TO KILL MY DAD MARKUS" and he grabbled a house from wyich a gray man tumblyed out with an OH S**** look on hims feces and Phour said "this is for hitting meh" sand he crushe dthe house and his dad dyed."

tje happy of defeet most gratest enema made Fout retude to old slef "thank Cady" he said "noprop". But then a biiiiiig expolsion ladled on amity era i tink it wasa nuklear BUMB! i was sad but then see no damaje so I made to amity which is a greenhose and saw Oncler and are dotter. "ONCVJEJEJEHRHI" i spoke and h e said "OH MYY GOD NEW YORK EXPLOSIOMNED BUT YOU AND THE ALLIES SURVIVED LETS GO TO HIPSTERING OCSHUN NEXT TIME" and i happied. I'M WINNER!

WOW WHAT A FINALLY EH? NEXT SERRIEWS WILL START NEXT SUMMER WITH A NOTTICLE THEEM. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

EDIT I CANT POST MY OLD STORIS IN THE OVETRURE SAGE BECOS WAS ON MY OLD COMPYUTER WHIC FELL BUT I CAN MIGHT RERITE MAYBE? I D K LOL ANYWA I HOPE THIS CLEETS UP ANY MYSTIES AND PLOT HOKES IN MOBY MEANGIRLS SO SEE YA!


End file.
